W A K T U
by KuroShiro-cchi
Summary: Youkai bayangan telah berhasil berebut pecahan shikonotama dan berlari ke sumur tua, portal waktu feodal. Inuyasha mengejarnya, namun begitu ia keluar dari sumur, ternyata tempat itu bukanlah waktu seharusnya ia berada. Time Travel, SessInu, RnR, ok :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : **Inuyasha** adalah **Rumiko-Sensei**. Bahkan saya tidak menghasilkan uang dari ini. Hanya kepuasan semata.

**Rated : T**

**Pair : SesshInu**

**Warning ; OOC, Gaje, Typo, Shounen-ai, Time Travel.**

**.**

.

*###########################************##############################*

Youkai bayangan telah berhasil berebut pecahan shikonotama dan berlari ke sumur tua, portal waktu feodal. Inuyasha mengejarnya, namun begitu ia keluar dari sumur, ternyata tempat itu bukanlah waktu seharusnya ia berada.

*################*

.

.

.

.

Seringkali Inuyasha mengunjungi masa Kagome, waktu modern. Banyak hal mengejutkannya seperti bongkahan besi berjalan yang biasa disebutkan mobil oleh Kagome. Kemudian lagi kotak yang memiliki gambar bergerak dan suara, serta benda-benda lain yang berkerja menggunakan listrik (penjelasan dari Kagome).

Tapi Inuyasha tidak peduli dengan semua kemajuan teknologi dalam era itu. Kecuali makanan pada era itu.

Inuyasha sangat menyukainya makanan di sana, seperti cake, cola, dan makanan instan yang tentu tidak ada pada eranya sendiri.

Jadi di sini Inuyasha. Dia berkunjung ke era Kagome, masa modern. Memenuhi undangan ibunya untuk mencoba setiap kue buatan tangan sendiri.

Dan Inuyasha sangat senang, tidak sabar mencicipi rasa manis di lidahnya lagi.

"Hahaha... sabarlah, Inuyasha-nii..." tawa Souta, adik laki-laki Kagome. Ia tertawa melihat tingkah Inuyasha dan telinga putih segitiganya yang tidak sadar berdiri tegak karena semangat, membuat Inuyasha tampak menggemaskan. Melihat hal itu membuat Souta ingin menyentuh sepasang telinga dari hanyou bersemangat.

Inuyasha tidak sabar merasakan manis menyentuh lidahnya. Hanyou ini duduk di atas kursi, tangannya meletakan di atas meja, mata iris emasnya memandang dapur tepatnya ke arah oven yang akan dibuka oleh Ibu Kagome.

"Ibu Souta," panggil Inuyasha pada ibu Kagome. "Apakah sudah selesai?" tanya Inuyasha sambil memiringkan kepalanya, manis.

Melihat itu, Ibu Souta hampir ingin berteriak 'menggemaskan!' tapi ia tidak dan hanya memberikan senyum sambil memindahkan kue-kue dari baki ke atas piring. "Ya, Inuyasha sudah selesai, tapi ini masih sangat panas. Ada baiknya jika menunggu untuk sebenar, agar tidak membakar lidah kalian." Katanya ramah.

Inuyasha hanya mendengus. Ia berdiri dari kursinya, hidungnya dipenuhi aroma lezat. "Yah, aku bisa menahannya." Tangan Inuyasha ingin meraih kue.

Tapi sebelum itu bisa, Souta menarik lengan Haori merah Inuyasha. "Inuyasha dengarkan, Okaa-san. kalau tidak lidahmu akan terbakar" Kata Souta. "Ayo selagi menunggu kenapa tidak kita pergi ke kamar mandi, mencuci tangan."

Telinga Inuyasha terkulai dan menghela napas kekalahan. "Keh, baiklah." Katanya dan mengikuti Souta menuju kamar mandi.

Saat keluar dari dapur. Tanpa sengaja kakek Kagome yang sedang berjalan dengan membawa tumpukan buku dan perkamen menabrak Inuyasha.

Buku-buku itu jatuh bersamaan botol tinta yang berada pada tumpukan atas, antara perkamen.

Pundak Inuyasha terkena tinta hitam yang jatuh dari botol tinta yang tidak tertutup rapat.

Beberapa buku berjatuhan dari tangan kakek. Lantai kayu juga ternoda tinta hitam. Cepat-cepat Souta meraih botol tinta dan menutupnya.

Haori merah telah ternoda oleh tinta hitam. Dan Inuyasha menyentuh pundaknya, ingin menyeka, tapi tangannya juga ikut hitam. "Aghh..." desahnya kesal melihat noda pada haori miliknya.

"Maaf Inuyasha, aku tidak melihatmu." Kata kakek Kagome bersalah. "Lebih baik kau segera mencucinya, sebelum tinta itu mengering." Usulnya.

"Aku harap ini tidak akan meninggalkan noda." Inuyasha merengut ke arah kakek Kagome.

"Hehe, maaf." Kata kakek Kagome sambil berjongkok meraih beberapa buku yang jatuh. "Aku akan kembali untuk mengambil baju ganti untukmu, Inuyasha. Sementara itu, Souta tolong Inuyasha untuk meletakan pakaiannya di mesin cuci." Kata kakek Kagome dan pergi berjalan lagi.

"Baiklah kakek!" seru Souta sambil menarik lengan hanyou yang merengut kesal.

"Gah, dasar kakek tua menyebalkan." Gerutu Inuyasha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha menatap refleksi kembarnya pada cermin panjang di kamar Kagome.

"Yah, Yukata lama ini tidak tampak buruk juga." Kata Inuyasha memperhatikan refleksinya yang sekarang mengenakan Yukata warna putih dengan motif abstrak hampir garis bunga merah muda yang hanya menghiasi bagian pundak kiri. Garis merah jambu seperti ombak tipis menghiasi ujung tepi kain di kaki dan lengan Yukata. Obi hitam melilit pinggangnya dan panjang kain Yukata ini mencapai mata kakinya, setelah semua ukuran Yukata ini tampak kebesaran di tubuh ramping Inuyasha.

Kemudian Inuyasha melangkah kembali ke dapur.

Begitu ia memasuki dapur ada suara pekikan tinggi mencapai telinganya.

"Inuyasha... sangat menggemaskan dengan Yukata putih!" kata ibu Souta sambil memegang piring.

Souta berhenti mengunyah dan menatap penampilan Inuyasha yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Memang tapilan Inuyasha kali ini dengan yukata putih telah membuatnya lebih elegan. Surai perak yang panjangnya sangat kontras dengan warna putih, membuatnya tampak lebih anggun. Seperti tampilan lembut dan halus dari seorang pangeran yang indah. Kulit warna tan ringan menjadi tampak lebih halus dan memukau di Yukata putih. Wajah remaja Inuyasha sendiri sudah menampilkan sudut yang feminim seperti dagu, bulu mata lentik, dan bibir cerry yang menggoda pandangan. Obi hitamnya menyelipkan Tessaiga di pingganya, tidak membuatnya tampak mengancam namun membuatnya lebih menarik dan menambah pesona elegan.

"Yukata dengan garis pink... sangat tidak jantan." Komentar Souta setelah menelan kue yang telah dikunyah di dalam mulutnya.

Mendengar perkataan itu membuat vena di kepala Inuyasha berdenyut.

Ibu Souta menapar pundak anak laki-lakinya. "Souta! Tidak semua warna pink digunakan oleh perempuan. Lihat saja Inuyasha sekarang, Yukata putih yang dipakainya membuatnya tampak elegan, sedikit warna pink di Yukata itu malah lebih membuatnya halus dan tampak anggun. Seperti pangeran yang indah, benar?" gembar-gembor ibu Souta sambil memandang senang penampilan 'indah' Inuyasha.

"Keh, terserah kalian." Kata Inuyasha dan melengos. Ia melangkah untuk mengambil kue di atas piring yang tersedia. Rasa kesal dan merengutnya menghilang ketika ia mengigit kue. Rasa kue telah membuai lidahnya dengan kelezatan manis yang menyenangkan. Membuat telinganya berdiri ceria dan tersenyum riang sambil mengunyah kue.

Tiba-tiba Inuyasha menjatuhkan kue di tangannya. Ia tanpa kata berlari keluar dari dapur.

"Inuyasha!" kaget ibu Souta dan Souta.

.

.

.

.

.

Panah suci yang dilepaskan Kagome menembus bayangan hitam merupakan youkai yang baru saja keluar dari kotak kecil yang ditemukan di kuil tempat sumur tua berada.

Youkai yang berbentuk bayangan hitam, ketika di tembus panah tubuhnya terpecah seperti asap yang di tepis oleh tangan. Setelah panah itu melewati tubuh yang terus berubah-ubah kemudian youkai itu kembali menjadi satu. Membuat sosok besar bayangan gelap tanpa mata namun hanya ada bibir yang tersenyum lebar, memamerkan taring tajam.

"Inuyasha!" teriak Kagome saat melihat Inuyasha yang melesat dengan kecepatan penuh.

Inuyasha memfokuskan sasarannya pada botol pecahan Shikon no tama yang berada di antara tubuh abstrak bayangan hitam. "Keh, Youkai pengganggu sialan!"

Satu tebasan besar Tessaiga telah melahap tubuh youkai bayangan yang terbang ke arah langit luas. Bayangan itu terhapus akibat cahaya dan kekuatan pedang Tessaiga.

Botol kecil yang berisi Shikonotama jatuh bebas ke bawah dan menghantam beton aspal. Botol kecil itu pecah ketika menghantam permukaan keras dan pecahan Shikono tersebar.

Kagome segera berlari untuk mengumpulkan kembali pecahan Shikonotama yang tersebar di atas aspal. Pecahan itu telah terkumpul di dalam kepalan tangan Kagome. "Ah kurang satu lagi.." Kata Kagome dan matanya mencari-cari pecahan itu. Ia akhirnya menemukan dekat sudut tiang listrik.

"Awas Kagome!" teriak Inuyasha ketika melihat bayangan gelap meluncur dari pohon dan menukik ke arah Kagome yang berjalan.

Kagome melemparkan tubuhnya ke samping, menghindar.

Youkai bayangan kesal tidak dapat mengambil pecahan di dalam kepalan gadis muda. Tapi Youkai ini akhirnnya segera melesat untuk mengambil satu pecahan Shikonnotama yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas aspal.

"Berengsek." Inuyasha berlari cepat dan melewati tubuh Kagome untuk mencapai Youkai. Tapi sebelum ia akan mengayunkan Tessaiga. Youkai itu kembai terbang ke atas langit.

Youkai bayangan yang ketakutan segera melesat ke dalam kuil tua di samping rumah Kagome.

Inuyasha berdecak kesal. Ia tidak bisa mengayunkan Tessaiga begitu saja, karena dampaknya bisa menghancurkan kuil di mana terdapat sumur tua yang menjadi portal waktu.

Inuyasha tanpa pilihan lain mengejarnya hingga memasuki kuil.

Youkai bayangan itu telah memsuki sumur tua.

Inuyasha melompat juga ke dalam sumur tua. Segera Kagome yang berlari menyusul di belakangnya juga ikut melompat masuk ke dalam sumur tua.

Tempat gelap di mana seperti biru tua di dalam air yang gelap. Banyak gelembung yang merupakam bola cahaya putih bercampur warna ungu muda bertebaran di sekeliling mereka. Sumur tua ini mulai menghubungkan suatu dimensi dengan dimensi waktu lain.

Iris mata Inuyasha mencari jejak youkai bayangan. Akirnya ia melihat gerakan di sisi kanannya. 'Itu dia...' pikir Inuyasha.

'Inuyasha.' Tubuh Kagome terus jatuh ke bawah, ia melihat tangan Inuyasha yang bersiap pada Tessaiga.

Mata Kagome melebar ketika melihat gerakan bayangan belap di sisi kanan mereka. Dengan jelas matanya bisa melihat Shikonotama yang bercahaya semakin terang di dalam tubuh Youkai bayangan.

Tanpa ada kesempatan dan sangat cepat bayangan itu melepaskan gelombang kuat yang mengantam tubuh Inuyasha dan Kagome.

Rasa sakit seperti dihantam benda padat melanda tubuh Inuyasha dan Kagome.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

Kagome mengerang dan membuka matanya. Ia memandang Tessaiga yang tergeletak di atas sumur tanah yang kering. "Inuyasha?"

Kagome terduduk sejenak, di dalam sumur ini ia tidak menemukan keberadaan Inuyasha. Kemudian setelah pusingnya agak mereda, Kagome membawa Tessaiga dan memanjat keluar dari sumur.

"Inuyasha!" teriaknya sekali mengharapkan jawab.

Tapi hanya ada keheningan dan suara serangga dari hutan mencapai telinganya. Kagome sangat khawatir tidak bisa menemukan hanyou keras kepala. "Inuyasha. Di mana kamu?"

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

Bibir terbuka dan gelembung udara segera keluar sebagai air melingkupi tubuhnya.

Telingannya direndam, air memasuki tenggorokannya, hidungnya juga sama dihalangi air.

Inuyasha tidak bisa bernapas.

Segera Inuyasha membalik tubuhnya, kedua tangannya bertumpu di atas permukaan sumur yang terdapat pasir. Kemudian ia mendorong tangannya sehingga kepalanya berhasil keluar dari air.

Inuyasha terbatuk-batuk, lalu mengambil napas besar dalam-dalam. Dia membuka mata perlahan. Pandangannya yang kabur berlahan-lahan kembali jelas.

Tubuhnya kedinginan. Surai silvernya basah. "Sejak kapan sumur ini memiliki air." Inuyasha terduduk dan memandang heran pada air yang menggenang sebatas perutnya.

Kemudian yang mengejutkan lagi dinding sumur bukanlah yang terbuat dari batu lagi. Namun itu hanya tembok dari tanah biasa dengan akar besar pohon yang merambat dan mencuat dari dalamnya.

Inuyasha beranjak untuk berdiri pada kedua kakinya kembali. "Aneh." Sungguh Inuyasha menyadari semua keanehan ini. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan?

Bahkan Tessaiga tidak lagi ada di Obi pinggangnya. Hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah terkena serangan youkai bayangan ketika berada dalam portal sumur, melewati dimensi itu. Mengingat tetang yokai, rasa khawatir terhadap Kagome akhirnya muncul. Tapi tampaknya Kagome juga tidak ada di tempatnya juga. Inuyasha tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan Kagome di dalam sumur ini.

Angin dingin berhembus masuk dari atas. Inuyasha mengigil kedinginan.

Dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dia basah. Seluruh tubuhnya telah di rendam air dari sumur ini. Kain Yukata putihnya menjadi trasparan dan menempel erat dengan kulitnya. "Ugh, dingin." Keluh Inuyasha. Kemudian ia melonggarkan ikat obinya dan menggantung di akar pohon yang terjebak masuk di sampingnya.

Inuyasha melepaskan Yukata pada tubuhnya. Dia telanjang, dan dia terus meremas Yukata sehingga tetes terakhir air itu jatuh kembali ke atas air yang menggenang di kakinya.

"Keh, aku benci putih," kata Inuyasha mencibir sambil membentangkan Yukata yang belum kering sempurna. Inuyasha menyadari dan menjadi kecewa melihat sobekan pada kain Yukata pada bagian kakinya. Sehingga kini Yukata itu bisa dipastikan hanya menggantung sampai lututnya. Dan menyebalkanya lagi Yukata ini masih basah, jika dipakai pasti akan kembali menempel erat dengan tubuhnya, dan lagi menjadi transparan tentu saja.

Tapi dari pada berjalan-jalan dalam keadaan telanjang?

Yah, dengan terpaksa Inuysaha memakai Yukata basahnya kembali. Ia kemudian memajat keluar dari lubang sumur dengan menggunakan akar yang menjuntai dari atas.

Sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ternyata terdapat pohon besar dan sangat tua yang berdiri di samping lubang air. Akar besarnya yang tampak tua mengelilingi lubang tempat air tanah berada.

Inuyasha duduk di atas akar pohon besar. Matanya mengamati pohon besar tinggi dan rimbun yang menciptakan naungan bayangan besar yang menutupi lubang air sumur tempat Inuyasha baru saja keluar. "Apa-apan ini..." gumam Inuyasha tercengang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Di mana ini?" gumam Inuyasha bingung. Ia dapat memastikan lubang air tanah tempatnya barusan adalah sumur yang berhubungan dengan sumur tua di kuil Kagome.

Tapi, Ini sangat berbeda. Tampilan ini, keliaran yang tidak pernah tersentuh oleh manusia. Bahkan Inuyasha tidak akan terkejut jika tidak ada desa manusia di dekat sini.

Mata Inuyasha menelusuri daerah sekelilingnya yang akrab namun sekarang memiliki tampilan asing.

Tempatnya sekarang dipenuhi oleh pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi.

.

.

.

.

.

Inuysaha kemudian berdiri. Ia berjalan keluar dari naungan pohon besar.

Cahaya panas matahari menyentuh tubuhnya yang kedinginan.

"Keh, Youkai sialan itu juga berada di sini." Kata Inuyasha. Ia akhirnya dapat mencium jejak aroma samar-samar di udara dari milik Youkai bayangan.

Dengan itu Inuyasha melangkah perlahan menjauh ke dalam hutan.

Tanpa diketahuinya sepasang iris emas menatapnya dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesshoumaru sangat tertarik dengan aroma asing yang samar-samar memasuki indranya. Kemudian ia menyembunyikan auranya dan mengikuti aroma aneh tersebut.

Akhirnya ia menemukan asal aroma itu.

Aroma dari sobekan kain Yukata.

Sobekan Yukata itu terjebak di antara tubuh berbentuk gumpalan gelap dari youkai bayangan.

Sesshoumaru merenggangkan tangannya. Kemudian dengan kecepatan yang hampir seperti kedipan mata.

Sesshoumaru telah berada di belakang tubuh youkai bayangan.

Cambuk hijau beracunya membelah udara dan tubuh bayangan itu menjadi dua.

Sebuah bola mata dengan iris coklat jatuh bebas ke atas tanah bersamaan gumpalan tubuh gelap yang terbagi dua.

Kaki Sesshoumaru menginjak mata itu. sehingga teriakan memilukan tanpa tubuh bergema di udara. Gumpalan bayangan gelap yang menyerupai asap segera berubah menjadi gumpalan padat yang tergeletak mati di atas tanah.

Sesshoumaru kemudian meraih sobekan Yukata yang jatuh jauh dari tubuh mati.

Ia dapat menghirup aroma unik dan manis dari sobekan kain ini.

Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti aroma itu.

Dengan bimbingan sobekan kain Yukata ini. Sesshoumaru kembali menelusuri jejek aroma awal berada.

Ia melihat pohon tua besar dengan akar besar yang menyembul keluar di atas tanah. Di bawah batang pohon besar itu terdapat lubang yang dikelilingi sebagian akar pohon.

Sesshoumaru dapat mencium aroma air. Dan aroma kuat dari tubuh yang memiliki sobekan kain Yukata.

Dengan sabar Sesshoumaru mengamati tempat itu dari balik sebuah pohon besar.

Dan sangat mengejutkan untuk melihat apa yang ia temukan.

Aroma unik dan manis itu ternyata milik hanyou.

Bukan sembarang hanyou. Namun itu adalah Hanyou Inu Shiro.

Keberadaan Youkai InuShiro sendiri sudah langka. Dan di tanah ini hanya ada dia bersama ayahnya.

Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri hanyou ini sangat menarik.

Cantik lebih tepat.

Surainya yang basah tertiup angin kencang yang berhembus. Sehingga aromanya yang kuat kembali terhirup hidung sensitif Sesshoumaru.

Tubuhnya yang luwes dan ramping telah terbalut kain Yukata putih yang basah. Sehingga Yukata itu menjadi transparan, menyebabkan kulitnya bahkan puting merah jambunya agak tercetak jelas di atas kain. Selain itu setiap lekukkan tubuhnya sangat terlihat jelas karena Yukata basah itu menempel erat pada tubuhnya. Kaki jenjang sampai hamparan kulit paha yang tampak lembut halus telah terbuka lebar dari pandangan, karena kain Yukata yang menutupi bagian ke bawah di angkat ke atas dan ditahan dengan ikatan Obi sehingga menjadi lapisan lagi bagian kain yang menutupi selangkangan dan pastinya sudah menjadi transparan juga.

Iris mata madu dari hanyou itu tampak terbakar dengan berbagai emosi. Sorot mata yang menarik.

Sesshoumaru terus memperhatikan intens gerakan hanyou yang berdiri tiba-tiba. Kemudian ia mengikuti kepergian hanyou yang mulai melangkah ke dalam hutan.

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha merasakan sesuatu telah mengikutinya semenjak ia meninggalkan pohon tua. Dia tidak bisa menurunkan kewaspadaannya lagi. Rasa panas dari cahaya matahari tidak bisa menghilangkan ilusi asing, tepatnya rasa geli dan dingin yang merangkak disepanjang leher belakangnya

Inuyasha merengut dan menyilangkan tangannya. Kakinya menapaki jalan kering yang ia lalui, ia berjalan kaki menelusuri hutan ini cukup lama. Kain Yukata basahnya hampir kering disinari cahaya matahari yang menyengat.

Hidungnya mencium bau kematian yang pekat. Akhirnya matanya melihat gumpalan youkai bayangan yang mati.

Ia hampir jijik ketika melihat cairan hitam seperti tinta pekat merembes dan mengotori tanah kering, pastinya beberapa hari bau kematian ini akan berubah menjadi bau busuk yang menyengat.

Inuyasha benar-benar jijik untuk menyentuh cairan hitam itu. Tapi samar-samar ia telah melihat sinar cahaya Shikonotama yang merembes dari balik gumpalan tubuh aneh youkai mati ini.

Akhirnya dengan terpakas lagi. Inuyasha menginjak cairan hitam yang membasahi tanah. Ia berjalan dan berhenti untuk membungkuk dan mengambil pecahan Shikon no tama.

"Ewww... menjijikkan." Keluhnya. Setelah itu Inuyasha segera melompat dari genangan hitam itu. Telapak kakinya digesek-gesek di atas tanah. Tidak cukup puas, Inuyasha segera beranjak dan berjalan menuju arah desa Kaede berada, karena di tempat itu ada aliran sungai bersih.

Paling tidak ia ingin menghilangkan noda kotor di tangan dan telapak kakinya. Sekaligus memeriksa keberadaan desa manusia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata dugaannya sangat benar. Desa manusia yang seharusnya berada di tempat yang Inuyasha ingat. Nyatanya sekarang hanya ditumbuhi hutan dan semak belukar yang lebat. Tidak ada sisa bahkan jejak sediki pun dari keberadaan manusia di sini.

Inuyasha dengan kecewa memandang langit. Sekarang ia terduduk di sungai dengan arus tenang yang menyapu kedua kakinya yang beristirahat di dalam aliran arus sungai. Inuyasha berasumsi jika dia bisa sampai tempat ini karena serangan youkai bayangan itu.

Yang membuat bingung Inuyasha adalah bagaimana ia dapat kembali ke era miliknya sendiri. Selain itu, sekarang ia juga tidak tahu ada di waktu apa. Inuyasha sangat bingung. "Gah! Sialan!" kesalnya ke arah langit yang biru.

Seuatu kekeh gelap dan jahat bergema dibalik semak-semak dari belakangnya.

Inuyasha memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang dan memicingkan matanya.

Kemudian keluarlah dari balik semak-semak itu, sepuluh kawanan youkai. Youkai babi dengan senjata tombak dan pedang yang terpasang di pinggul mereka. Tubuh besar yang melebihi ukuran manusia dewasa. Otot serta ukuran tubuh besar itu menambah tampilan garang pada mereka. "Wah, lihat itu mahluk lemah tidak berharga." Kata youkai babi.

"Hahaha, meskipun begitu penampilan hanyou ini tidak buruk juga!" balas youkai babi lainnya.

"Kita bisa menikmati tubuh Hanyou ini. Mari sekarang kita menangkapnya saja." Timpal youkai babi satunya lagi.

Mereka, youkai babi saling terkekeh jahat dan mendekati tempat hanyou yang memandang benci.

"Keh, bajingan. Kalian pikir siapa kalian." Kata Inuyasha kesal sambil menggeretakkan giginya. Inuyasha kemudian berdiri, posisi siap menyerang tangannya merayap ke sisi tubuhnya. Tapi Tessaiga yang berada di pingganya tidak ada. Dan Inuyasha lupa itu. 'Sialan...' desis kesal inuyasha di dalam kepalanya.

"Jangan takut hanyou manis. Kemarilah dan kami tidak akan membunuhmu." Rayu youkai babi lainnya sambil menjilat bibirnya.

Melihat itu Inuyasha menjadi mual. "Hah, Seakan-akan aku!" bentaknya kesal dan sudut matanya melirik ke arah samping, rute jalan untuk melarikan diri. Dan kemudian Inuyasha segera berlari.

Para youkai babi segera berlari mengikuti hanyou yang melarikan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesshoumaru menyipitkan matanya. Beraninya sekelompok youkai babi memasuki daerahnya tanpa izin.

Selain itu hanyou yang menarik minatnya telah dalam masalah. Tapi tampaknya hanyou ini juga tidak lemah. Dan buktinya hanyou itu telah berhasil membunuh empat dari sepuluh youkai babi yang ingin menangkapnya.

Dengan antusias yang tinggi Sesshoumaru mengamati keadaan. Ia melihat hanyou keras kepala yang terus berjuang untuk hidupnya.

Cakar merah berdarah dari hanyou ini merobek dada youkai babi lainnya. Pedang yang berhasil direbutnya dari tangan youkai lain digunakan untuk membunuh yaoukai babi yang terluka di atas kakinya. Hanyou ini meskipun mulai kekelahan terus menghunuskan pedang, siap bertempur.

Melihat kawanya mati lagi. Lima youkai babi yang tersisa tidak peduli, karena masing-masing dari mereka saat ini hanya menginginkan kekalahan hanyou tersebut di tangan mereka. Mereka ingin melihat hanyou ini kalah dan menangis di kaki mereka. Meskipun awalnya sangat terkejut dengan kegigihan dan kekuatan hanyou surai silver itu.

Hal itu pada dasanya sangat menyebalkan dan juga merendahkan martabat youkai babi. Setelah semua mereka bergerombol dan juga youkai penuh, tapi di sini kawan mereka mati di tangan hanyou dan pedang milik mereka sendiri.

Hanya seorang hanyou tidak berharga.

"Hahahaha..." Youkai babi yang masih bertahan mulai terkekeh lagi. Ia bisa melihat tanda kelemahan yang mulai menguasai tubuh luwes hanyou muda.

Meskipun begitu, pada akhirnya tenaga hanyou ini juga memiliki batasanya.

Mereka menyerang kembali. Salah satu youkai babi melempar tombak.

Dengan pedang yang hampir patah. Inuyasha telah menagkis lemparan tombak itu. Cakarnya bercahaya merah lagi dan ia mengarahkan serangan itu pada youkai babi yang berlari ke arahnya.

Para Youkai babi itu mundur sejenak, karena merasakan rasa sakit menembus dada mereka.

Inuyasha akan melancarkan serangan cakar berdarahnya lagi. Tapi tanpa diketahui, mayat babi yang baru saja ia tikam dengan pedang di tangannya itu masih hidup. Youkai babi yang sedang terkapar di belakang hanyou. Mata youkai babi itu terbuka, kemudian dengan licik ia meraih kaki belakang Inuyasha.

Inuyasha kaget, tubuhnya langsung jatuh ke depan, dadanya menghantam keras ke tanah. Sebelum Inuyasha bisa berdiri kembali. Tubunya telah ditimpa oleh youkai babi lain.

Tangan Inuyasha yang menggengam pedang telah direbut. Dan kedua tangannya disematkan menjadi satu dan digenggam dalam kepalan tangan besar dan kasar dari youkai babi.

Inuyasha ditarik paksa dalam posisi berdiri. Tubuhnya diangkat tinggi, kakinya menjuntai tinggi di atas tanah. Tangannya terentang ke atas secara paksa sebagai tangan dan pundaknya menahan berat tubuh sendiri. Inuyasha meringis pada rasa sakit.

Youkai babi terkekeh liar. Kemudian tanggannya meraih kain Yukata yang menempel pada tubuh hanyou. Ia ingin merobek Yukata dan membuat hanyou yang berada di dalam genggamannya telanjang.

**Crashh**

Darah youkai babi tersembur ketika tubuhnya terbelah menjadi dua.

**Buk**

Tubuh Inuyasha jatuh ke tanah.

"Agghhhh..." geraman rasa sakit dari yokai babi keluar.

Darah terlempar di mana-mana. Sekelebat garis hijau telah berayun di udara dan memotong dengan mudah setiap daging yang dilewatinya. Garis hijau yang ketajamanya bagaikan bilah pedang.

Mata Inuyasha melebar dalam kejutan.

"Sesshoumaru..." tanpa sadar Inuysaha menyebut nama melewati bibirnya.

Kemudian lagi telinga runcing Sesshoumaru mendengarnya. Tatapan matanya kemudian beralih untuk melihat wajah terkejut hanyou yang masih terduduk di atas tanah.

Mata mereka saling beradu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Bukan itu bukan Sesshoumaru...' _Pikir Inuyasha. Dia menatap ngeri pada wajah kakak kejamnya, wajah Sesshoumaru muda yang dingin, tanpa ekspresi. _'Dia bukan Sesshoumaru tua... yang aku kenal...'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**A/N **: Fic SesshInu ke3 dari saya :) berasal dari keinginan yang paling gak jelas. #plak#

Jadi, menurut kalian? Ingin dilanjutkan?

Jika banyak yang tidak ingin. Maka jadilah haha... #Kabur menculik Inuyasha#


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Inuyasha adalah Rumiko-Sensei. Bahkan saya tidak menghasilkan uang dari ini. Hanya kepuasan semata.

Rated : T

Pair : SesshInu

Warning ; OOC, Gaje, Typo, Shounen-ai, Time Travel.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Senangnya karena fic ini masih ada yang menyukai :)

_ **Balasan singkat review**_.** (Biasanya saya juga sudah balas di PM kalian )**

**Ne** : Iya ini lanjutkan... lanjut lagi jadi ok ;) #tenang saja

**SimbaRella** : Rated M, itu masih dipertimbangkan Ok ) tapi ini SessInu #Nyengir

**Guest 1** : Sessh-kun akan OOC, tapi ikuti alur ini dulu ya ;) #terpikirkan jadinya lembut

**ZoeKyu** : #Kedip balik# masih terpikirkan M. uhm Tapi untuk sekarang belum yakin ;)

**Vipris** : Memang Inu-chan pergi ke masa lalu, dan untuk chap2 hanya segini... ;) #yg penting lanjut~

**guest 2** : Naik pucuk *rated masih belum, uhm sekarang masih Sho-ai ;) #tapi akan ada Sessinu

**Uzumaki Naa-chan** : Iya ini akan dilanjutkan, dilanjut ok ) #Tenang saja

**rha0108** : untuk cha2 hanya ini, tapi akan tetap lanjut ;) #Tenang saja

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel : **Wah inu-hime terjebak Sessh-kun sperti itu, ituu surga #plak

* * *

Masih M, LEMON akan dipertimbangkan. ok. lagipula entah menagapa fic yang saya buat ujung-unjungnya yang baca pasti mikir yang 'iya-iya' kwkwkw.

Duh untuk chapter2 hanya segini... tapi yang penting lanjut, ok. :)  
sebagai bonus saya kissu kalian semua ... **chu!** -3- #plak*ditolak*pundung di pojokan#

* * *

.

.

.

.

************************########################## ########****************

"Sesshoumaru..." tanpa sadar Inuyasha menyebut nama melewati bibirnya.

Kemudian lagi telinga runcing Sesshoumaru mendengarnya. Tatapan matanya kemudian beralih untuk melihat wajah terkejut hanyou yang masih terduduk di atas tanah.

Mata mereka saling beradu.

'_Bukan itu bukan Sesshoumaru...' _Pikir Inuyasha. Dia menatap ngeri pada wajah kakak kejamnya, wajah Sesshoumaru muda yang dingin, tanpa ekspresi. _'Dia bukan Sesshoumaru tua... yang aku kenal...' _Inuyasha dapat mengakui youkai yang berdiri di depannya ini adalah kakaknya. Namun bukanlah kakak yang selama ini dikenalnya_. _

Sesshoumaru yang berada dihadapannya ini adalah seorang remaja. Dia tidak tampak mencapai umur 250 tahun lebih dalam umur Youkai, bahkan dalam umur manusia dia masih tampak 15 tahun. Wajahnya belum memiliki sudut gagah dari umur dewasa. Sebaliknya Sesshoumaru dihadapannya ini masih memiliki sedikit lemak bayi yang tertinggal di pipinya. Jadi dia adalah remaja meskipun begitu Sesshoumaru masih menampilkan aura Alpha, aura seme mengitimidasi dengan umurnya yang belum bisa dikatakan remaja penuh_._

Bahkan Sesshoumaru muda tingginya telah mencapai setinggi Inuyasha yang sekarang terduduk diam diatas tanah_._

Yah, meskipun Inuyasha enggan mengakui, memang kakaknya itu tinggi. Sesshoumaru dewasa bahkan lebih tinggi dari Inuyasha. (Nyatanya dapat dilihat jika mereka berdiri berdampingan)_  
_

Surai remaja Sesshoumaru hanya mencapai sepanjang pertengahan pinggang atas. Di ikat Obinya tidak ada Tensaiga maupun Tokijin. Dia menggunakan hakama putih dengan Kimono yang memiliki motif bunga biru yang menghiasi pundak kirinya, sebagi lambang bangsawan youkai tinggi. Dia masih menggunakan armor hitam dengan pelengkap baja berduri yang menghiasi pundak dan dada depannya_._

Ekspersi wajah remaja Sesshoumaru ternyata memiliki tampilan yang sangat sama dengan Sesshoumaru dewasa yang Inuyasha kenal_._

Sesshoumaru remaja memiliki ekspresi wajah yang menyebalkan. Yaitu wajah tenang, tanpa ada jejak emosi. Ekspresi tidak pernah berubah meskipun tangannya mengoyak daging, kulitnya tercemar darah. Sorot matanya masih memiliki keangkuhan, superior, dan ketidakpedulian. Namun, selain itu ada sesuatu yang lain dari sorot matanya_._

Perlahan Inuyasha bisa mengenalinya, itu adalah sorot mata predator_._

Emosi yang mulai tercermin jelas dari iris itu_._

Iris yang menampilkan kemarahan dan kenikmatan_. _

Kenikmatan ketika darah telah memenuhi visinya. Saat tangannya mengoyak daging merah segar_. _Darah, dan teriakan sakit memenuhi indranya. Semua itu adalah hal yang memanjakan naluri predator_._

Dan iris matanya.

Itu adalah suatu kepuasan yang terpancar di mata predator, iris mata yang menampilkan emosi dari Sesshoumaru remaja. Kekejaman, tanpa ampun, kekuatan, dan kemarahan untuk menghancurkan segala bentuk yang berani menghalanginya bahkan membantah kekuasaannya_._

Inuyasha dibuat bergidik karenanya_._

"..."

Youkai babi yang masih hidup berdiri lagi dan kembali dengan mengayunkan tombak ke arah Sesshoumaru yang sedang memandang intens Inuyasha.

Tombak itu meluncur di udara. Namun refleks Sesshomaru lebih cepat, dengan menggeser tumitnya sedikit Sesshoumaru memiringkan tubuhnya, bekelit dan tangannya menangkap tombak yang meluncur ke arahnya.

Tangannya menangkap batang tengah tombak, dan memutarnya sehingga ujung mata tombak tajam menghadap tepat ke arah youkai babi. Tanpa mengalihkan kepalanya ataupun memandang sekilas, Sesshoumaru langsung menancapkan ujung tombak panjang.

Ujung tajam tombak menusuk ke perut _Youkai _babi.

Raungan sakit _Youkai_ babi itu bergema sampai ke penjuru hutan, membuat gagak yang berada disekitarnya terbang panik, dikagetkan oleh suara.

Belum puas, Sesshoumaru menarik tombak tajam itu hingga keluar dari perut buncit Youkai babi. Daging di perut Youkai babi robek, ususnya terburai keluar bersamaan tombak tajam yang keluar dari perutnya. Darah ranpa kendali keluar dari luka itu.

Sesshoumaru kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dari Inuyasha. Dia memandang Youkai babi yang berlutut sambil memegangi perutnya yang berdarah.

Namun Youkai babi itu masih hidup. "To-tolong ampuni aku, Sesshoumaru-sama..." Mohon Youkai babi itu dan muntah darah.

"Tidak ada kesempatan bahkan kehormatan untuk mahluk rendah lemah sepertimu." Kata Sesshoumaru dingin. Ia mengangkat tombak ke atas. Kemudian tanpa ampun Sesshoumaru menancapkan ujung tajam tombak itu ke dalam mulut babi yang terbuka.

Bibir di sudut mulut sobek ketika bergesekan dengan sisi tajam tombak. Gigi dan gusinya hancur dihantam baja tajam, lidahnya terpotong, dan tombak itu akhirnya menembus sampai melewati tulang kepalanya.

Lagi, tombak itu ditarik ke atas. Kemudian didorong lagi, menusuk wajah Youkai babi. Memotong persimpangan tulang hidung dan kulit, menusuk mata sehingga pecah dan membuat darah telempar bebas ke udara.

Lagi Sesshoumaru menarik tombak itu. Dan menusuk, membenamkan lagi ujung tombak itu ke dalam wajah berdarah Youkai babi. Berulang kali tombak itu naik dan turun ke wajah Youkai babi. Sehingga wajah youkai babi berdarah, hancur dicincang, bahkan otaknya sudah keluar dari mangkuk kepala dan berceceran di tanah.

Inuyasha menatap ngeri dengan apa yang dilakukan Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru menyeringai sambil memegang tombak seakan-akan itu adalah permainan. Padahal tombak itu terus mencincang wajah _Youkai_ babi.

Inuyasha mulai panik, dipenuhi dengan kecemasan. Dan kemudian Inuyasha telah kembali dalam pikiran rasionalnya.

'_Berengsek...' _Inuyasha kemudian memaksa kakinya untuk berdiri. Ia dengan kecepatan penuh berlari dari tempat itu. Meskipun tubuhnnya hampir goyah, sendinya lemas, dan kakinya yang sakit hampir jatuh. Inuyasha tidak bisa berada di tempat itu.

Di mana tempat yang menampilkan banyak darah dan potongan daging dari mayat. Dan adegan yang membuatnya mual. Kekejaman seperti ini tidak bisa diterima olehnya.

Mekipun kekejaman itu terjadi terhadap Youkai babi.

Inuyasha tetap tidak bisa tahan dengan itu. Sisi manusianya tidak bisa melihat kekejaman itu. Karena setiap mahluk hidup layak kehidupan baik dan tidak menerima kekejaman seperti itu. Perlakuan kejam seakan mahluk itu tidak berguna. Padahal mahluk itu telah meminta belas kasihan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha terus memaksakan kakinya untuk berlari.

Inuyasha yang sekarang tidak dapat bertahan lebih lama untuk bertarung dengan Sesshoumaru remaja. Tessaiga tidak ada ditangannya. Dan tubuh, kekuatannya sudah melemah setelah melawan Youkai babi sebelumnya.

Inuyasha tidak memiliki kesempatan menang untuk bertarung dengan Sesshoumaru yang sekarang.

Sesshoumaru yang sekarang tidak akan menahannya membunuhnya, apalagi melepaskannya.

Tapi jika Sesshoumaru benar-benar akan menyudutkannya dan membunuhnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mudah... bajingan itu membunuhku..." kata Inuyasha di tengah napas. Dia sudah bertekad untuk melawan sampai akhir.

Selain itu dia tidak akan mau menangis apalagi memohon dihadapan Sesshoumaru. Meskipun dia akan kalah, dia tahu kekuatannya dan batas tubuhnya. Tapi dia juga tahu seberapa besar dan kuat tekadnya bisa bertahan sendiri.

Dan lebih baik mati dari pada harus terhina.

Tapi kematian bukanlah pilihan yang bisa disukai.

Karena itu, Inuyasha sekarang berlari untuk mengulur waktu.

Waktu kematian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tombak berhenti bergerak.

Tangan Sesshoumaru kemudian melepaskan pegangan tombak.

Bibirnya masih membentuk senyum miring yang berada di sudut bibirnya. Dia geli melihat _Hanyou Inu Shiro_ berlari darinya.

Iris mata emas memandang arah hutan di mana _Hanyou_ _Inu Shiro_ baru saja berlari.

Tangannya dihentakkan sehingga darah diantara jari bercakarnya terlempar jatuh ke atas tanah.

Sesshoumaru merenggangkan jari-jarinya. Hembusan angin meniup surai peraknya. Iris matanya berkilat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Arigatou untuk membacanya!

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, agar KuroShiro mengetahui kalian!

hoho apa yang akan dilakukan Sessh-kun pada Inu-hime kita?


	3. Chapter 3

**Pair : SessInu  
Warning : TYPO, OOC, YAOI, GORE, dll**

**W A K TU © KuroShiro-Cchi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N** : Kenapa ya niat saya yang awalnya harus T aman menjadi benar-benar berubah begini? Ada gore segala dan sensasi sensual lagi =_=' #plaked# entah ini disengaja atau bukan. Haha saya masih ok aja! lanjut aja! bersama otak ini. #otak dengan ide tak terbatas tak terduga?! Bukan GB lagi malahan?#

Entah mengapa typo dan kalimat padu sekali lagi tercapur aduk~ walah memang menulis itu menyulitkan, tidak dapat disangkal!

Tapi sungguh kenapa ya alurnya dimasukkan Gore kwkwkwkw. #Saya jg heran, duh kemana rencananya T aman itu kwkwkwkw# yah~ Memang dalam mood saja mungkin. Maka dari itu saya akan melanjutkannya, karena saya sendiri cukup heran dengan ide yang hanya meuncul seketika ketika mengetiknya.

Kali ini capter dapat dibuat karena ada waktu dan memang sedang mood untuk melanjutkan. Tenang saya masih melanjutkan 2 Fic Inuyasha lagi kok. #banyak yang nundak, serius#

heheh rape? Hmm saya mikir tapi belum dapet sensasinya # wow? I'm little Sekebe!# Iya nanti klw sudah sempat, scene tusuk-tusukan mulai #Innocent

Haha Iya dan terima kasih juga untuk semangatnya!

Maaf ya untuk sekarang menghemat waktu saya langsung saja menuliskan #Karena kalimat yang di atas sudah termasuk balasan review untuk kalian semua.#

_**Terima kasih untuk review :**_

**Guest 1, Guest 2, Ne, SimbaRella, ZoeKyu, Uzumaki Naa-chan, Kitsune Syhufellrs, Farenheit July, UzumakiKagari, NaughtyStrom.**

Terima kasih untuk readers, kalian yang sudah review! Arigatou! #mau cipok kalian*ditolak pundung di pojokan#

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tangan bercakar meraih sobekan Yukata yang disimpannya. Membawanya dekat ke hidung, Sesshoumaru mengirup aroma unik namun manis dari putih Yukata.

_Hanyou_ itu menarik minatnya, membuatnya penasaran.

_Hanyou_ itu memiliki kehormatan sebagai pejuang. Kegigihan dan keberaniannya untuk menantang yang kuat adalah mengagumkan. Di atas semua itu dia memiliki tampilan yang cantik, meskipun dia hanyou yang keberadaannya di tolak dua dunia. Keindahan dia hampir menyerupai keindahan youkai yang dilahirkan rupawan, ditakdirkan lebih sempurna dan indah untuk menjerat setiap mangsanya.

Api semangat terpancar kuat di iris mata madunya. _Hanyou InuShiro_ itu sangat menarik.

Tapi, itu membuat Sesshoumaru ingin mengujinya.

Sampai sejauh manakah kegigihannya dapat bertahan? Akankah dia juga akan menangis dan memohon ketika kematian berada tepat di depan matanya?

Sesshoumaru ingin tahu. Dia ingin tahu semua itu. Dengan begitu dia tahu, jika _Hanyou InuShiro_ itu memang tidak spesial seperti apa yang Sesshoumaru lihat.

Sejujurnya karena Sesshoumaru tidak ingin mengakui rasa ketertarikan yang jelas menusuk sebagian dirinya. Sesshoumaru sadar memiliki keinginan untuk mengenal _Hanyou_ itu, dia ingin melihat _Hanyou_ disetiap tindakan dan ekspresinya. Meskipun Sesshoumaru masih bingung dengan perasaannya itu. Tapi dia telah memasuki masa remaja lama ini, dia sudah mengenal nafsu dan keinginan untuk seseorang dalam usianya sekarang. Ya dia tahu itu semua.

Berbagai macam keinginan dan nafsu yang dapat timbul dari memiliki seseorang.

Tapi selama ini Sesshoumaru tidak memikirkan itu. Banyak kecantikkan dari Youkai wanita dan pria beta mencoba menarik matanya.

Tapi Sesshoumaru tidak pernah melirik sedikit pun. Kesenangan tubuh tidak sebanding dengan penderitaan dan darah dari mangsa yang memohon di kakinya.

Selama ini dia hanya mengenal nafsu untuk menjadi kuat. Dia hanya mengenal kepuasan untuk kemenangan, membunuh lawannya.

Keinginan untuk memiliki pertarungan yang memuaskan adalah apa yang selalu dia kenal. Dia tertarik dengan segala hal yang berkait dengan kekuasaan. Karena dia adalah kesempurnaan membunuh.

Seperti dewa perang hanya dapat memuaskan dirinya ke dalam pertumpahan darah dan kematian, biarkan pedang berayun dan menunjukkan kekuasaannya dan memberikan rasa takut kepada setiap lawannya. Semua itu adalah apa yang dapat memusakannya.

Dan sekarang dia memiliki minat lain.

Dia ingin tahu tentang _Hanyou_ itu.

Benarkan ini sesuatu yang lebih dari rasa penasaran?

Sesshoumaru berharap itu adalah benar.

Dia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya untuk jatuh begitu mudah kepada _Hanyou_.

_Hanyou_ yang memiliki aroma manis unik, keindahannya yang dapat dikagumi, serta kegigihan dan semangat yang mengagumkan, namun di atas semua itu dia tetap menjadi mahluk yang ditolak bahkan direndahkan keberadaannya.

Hanyou adalah suatu kesalahan yang tidak termaafkan. Keberadaannya dianggap menjijikan untuk setiap _Youkai_ bangsawan.

Tapi di sini.

Tidak bisa disangkal.

Itu adalah _Hanyou InuShiro_. Dia memiliki keindahan kuat yang dapat menjerat mangsanya.

Dan Sesshoumaru tidak ingin terjerat begitu saja dengan keindahan itu. Entah itu keindahan palsu, hanya topeng belaka, ilusi yang bertopeng dari kecantikkan.

Sesshoumaru ingin merobek ilusi itu. Ia ingin melihat kebenaran dibalik keindahan itu.

Ya keindahan dan juga kegigihan yang sebelumya ditampilkan _Hanyou InuShiro_. Meskipun pada kenyataanya _Hanyou_ itu tidak bisa menandingi kekuatannya. Tapi kegigihan dan keberaniannya itu telah mempesona Sesshoumaru.

Bagi Sesshoumaru. Mahluk yang lemah tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup. Tapi mahluk dengan keberanian dan kehormatan sebagai pejuang, layak hidup.

"Sesshoumaru-_sama_!" Jaken berteriak dari atas langit. Jaken mengendarai AhUn yang terbang tinggi di antara awan, kemudian menghentakkan tali kekang yang tersepasang di kepala naga kembar. AhUn kemudian menurunkan dirinya ke bawah, ke atas tanah.

Jaken berlari mendekati tuan mudanya dan matanya dengan gugup melihat sekilas pada tumpukan mayat dan darah dari _Youkai_ babi.

_Youkai_ katak ini segera berlutut, penghormatan kepada tuan-nya. "Sesshoumaru-_sama_," katanya hormat dan gugup. "Taisho-_sama, _mengatakan untuk segera kembali ke istana."

Sesshoumaru menatap bawahannya. "Jaken, kembalilah ke istana dan katakan _chichiue. _Aku akan segera kembali, setelah menyelesaikan urusanku."

"Ta-tapi, Sesshoumaru-_sama. _Taisho-_sama..." _bantah Jaken dan tersentak.

Jaken berkeringat ketika Sesshoumaru membungkamnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Mo-mohon ampun Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken bersujud dalam ketakutan, dahinya menempel di permukaan tanah dengan sedikit noda darah. "Tapi ini berhubungan dengan perdamaian antar tanah barat dan tanah selatan. Taisho-_sama_ akan membahasnya dengan tuan. Karena itu, Sesshoumaru-_sama_ diharapakan untuk segera menemui Taisho-_sama _segera." Jelas Jaken masih berlutut.

Sesshoumaru mendengus mendengarnya. Dia sudah mendugannya, akhirnya penguasa tanah selatan, Ryuukotsusei dengan jelas akan menyatakan perang kepada ayahnya. Ryuukotsusei, tidak menyukai klan _Youkai InuShiro_. Sudah lama ini, Ryuukotsusei telah mengganggu ketenangan dari tanah barat, menghasut peperangan antar klan mereka. Sudah jelas, _Youkai_ naga itu ingin tanah barat berada dalam gengamannya. Dan mengalahkan kekuasan kuat, ketenaran yang ditakuti dan dihormati milik InuTaisho.

"Kembalilah, Jaken." Kata Sesshoumaru tenang namun tidak memberikan pilihan. "_Chichiue_ dapat memutuskan segalanya. Aku tidak peduli jika perang akan terjadi. Bahkan menghancurkan penguasa tanah selatan adalah pilihan terbaik." Kata Sesshoumaru.

Jaken berkeringat, gemetar berdiri dan membungkuk dalam kehormatan sebelum pergi. "Keputusan, Sesshoumaru-_sama_ akan disampaikan kepada Taisho-_sama_ segera." Kata Jaken. Ia segera berlari kembali Ke AhUn, menaikinya dan terbang ke atas langit.

Semilir angin tenang menghembus rambutnya. Sesshoumaru berpaling tubuhnya sehingga menghadap arah _Hanyou InuShiro_ telah berlari.

"Siapa kau?" gumam Sesshoumaru tenang. Dia ingin tahu, apakah Hanyou itu juga salah satu dari pihak Ryuukotsusei.

Sesshoumaru mengambil langkah pertama. Kaki kirinya mendorong tanah, dengan momentum awal dia mengambil langkah lain, kemudian dia berlari dengan kecepatan _Youkai_. Mokomoko putih di pundaknya dan surai panjang peraknya berkibar di belakangnya ketika gerakan semakin dipercepat, berlari cepat membelah udara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berlari cepat di dalam hutan. Sehingga Sesshoumaru hanya sekilas tampak sebagai bayangan putih yang melesat cepat di antara pohon.

Kakinya dengan kuat menapaki tanah berbatu. Matanya memiliki tampilan waspada.

Kecepatan yang ditingkatkan tidak menghalanginya untuk menghindari pohon besar tumbang dengan diameter lingkar sebesar kapal besar raksasa.

Pohon itu tergeletak jatuh, mengalangi jalan dan pandangannya.

Sesshoumaru tanpa mengubah kecepatan, menginjak batang pohon tua besar dengan kaki kanannya.

Suara retakan.

Permukaan pohon kasar itu retak dan hancur di bawah kaki Sesshoumaru.

Kemudian dia mendorong kakinya, menciptakan momentum sehingga tubuhnya dapat terdorong ke atas, melompat dan melewati batang pohon besar. Sesshoumaru mudah mendarat aman di kedua kakinya kembali.

Dan dia berbelok arah ke kanan, mengikuti aroma _Hanyou InuShiro_ berada.

Aroma air juga memasuki indra Sesshoumaru.

.

.

.

.

.

Telinga putih segitiga Inuyasha sudah mendengar gerakan berlari dari dalam hutan.

'_Akhirnya dia menemukanku...' _ pikir Inuyasha sangat tidak senang.

Inuyasha berada di tepi sungai jernih yang mengalir tenang.

Di tepi sungai ini terlihat banyak batu degan berbagai ukuran dan pasir halus yang mengendap di dalamnya. Sungai ini jernih biru, sehingga bebatuan dan ikan yang terdapat di danau ini terlihat.

Inuyasha kemudian melangkah ke dalam sungai ini. Dari tepi sungai, aliran air hanya mencapai pergelangan kakinya. Inyasaha meginjak dasar sungai, di bawah pijakan telapak kakinya yang telanjang dia merasakan pasir dan batu dengan permukaan halus.

Suhu hangat dari aliran sungai yang disinari matahari ini pada kulitnya.

Inuyasha terus berjalan dan mencapai ke tengah sungai. Air hanya merendam mencapai lututnya.

!

Cambuk bersinar hijau panjang melesat cepat ke arah _Hanyou_ yang berada di tengah sungai.

Inuyasha memutar tubuhnya ke kiri, dan mengambil langkah mundur ke belakang, menghidari tubuhnya dari serangan cambuk hijau yang tajamnya seperti bilah pedang.

Satu helai dari surai peraknya terpotong.

Cambuk itu dengan lancar membelah kekosongan dan memukul permukaan sungai sehingga membuat ledakan dan melemparkan air sungai sampai tinggi ke atas.

Kemudian air yang terlempar itu berhenti di udara dan jatuh kembali ke bawah. Jatuh kembali ke atas sungai, dan juga mengenai Inuyasha yang masih berdiri, membuat Yukata putihnya memiliki titik basah dan surai peraknya berkilau dengan tetesan air.

Jantung Inuyasha berdetak cepat. Kepalanya hampir saja dibelah. hanya ada sedikit jarak yang memisahkan cambuk hijau dari tubuhnya tadi. Tapi untung saja Inuyasha berhasil menghidari sempurna. Kecuali satu surai peraknya yang sekarang hanyut di arus sungai.

"Berhenti berlari, _Hanyou_. Jika kau memang begitu takut, seharusnya kau segera memohon pengampunanku." Wajah Sesshoumaru tanpa ekspresi. Nada datar dengan kata arogan sangat jelas untuk mengejek dan merendahkan. Dan Inuyasha menyadarinya.

Bibir Inuyasha melengkung ke bawah, memicingkan matanya. Kesal dia membentak. "Apa sih! Bajingan! Jika kau sangat meinginginkan itu, hanya lakukan sendiri, sialan!"

Sesshoumaru mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak menghargai penghinaan itu. "_Hanyou_ kurang ajar bermulut vulgar." Menggeram Sesshoumaru remaja.

"Keh, kau sendiri remaja sadis gila sialan-" Geraman Inuyasha balik. Tidak dapat diselesaikan.

Mengejutkan dan tiba-tiba. Sesshoumaru dengan cepat menerjang langsung ke arah Inuyasha.

.

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha tidak sempat menghindar. Tubuhnya ditabrak keras. Kepalan tangan Sesshoumaru itu memukul perutnya. Inuyasha jatuh ke bawah, tubuhnya tenggelam ke dalam sungai.

Kepala Inuyasha masuk ke dalam air dan membentur dasar sungai berpasir yang memiliki beberapa batu di dalamnya. Inuyasha tidak bisa bernapas. Dia tersedak, tenggorokannya diisi air, udara melewati bibirnya dan menciptakan gelembung udara yang pergi cepat ke atas air.

Sesshoumaru menyeringai geli. Tangannya menahan kepala hanyou itu di dalam air.

Inuyasha menutup bibirnya dan menahan napas. Dia meronta, tangannya kemudian mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sesshoumaru. Dia menancapkan kukunya keras ke dalam kulit. Inuyasha membutuhkan udara, dia terus meronta untuk keluar dari dalam air.

Pergelangan tangan Sesshoumaru berdarah karena kuku tajam itu menusuknya. Tapi dia hanya mendengus dan terus menahan kepala Inuyasha di dalam air. Menikmati permainan kecil ini. Sambil bibirnya menyeringai.

Inuyasha hampir kehabisan napas. Kemudian dia melepaskan pergelangan tangan Sesshoumaru, dan sekarang mencoba mencakar wajah _Youkai_ remaja.

Sesshoumaru memundurkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dengan begitu tangannya melepaskan kepala Inuyasha.

Tanpa membuang waktu. Inuyasha segera membalik tubuhnya, kedua tangannya bertumpu di permukaan dasar danau, kepalanya berhasil keluar dari air. Dengan posisi setengah badan telungkup itu dia mengayunkan kaki belakangnya. Inuyasha berusaha memberikan tendangan pada Sesshoumaru.

Seperti gerak lambat.

Mata Sesshoumaru melebar. Dia tidak sengaja melihat hal itu.

Ketika Hanyou ini mengayunkan kaki belakangnya, sepasang gundukan kulit halus menyembul keluar dari air, pinggulnya berputar mengikuti gerakan kakinya yang akan menendang.

Dan terlihat jelas.

Yukata yang basah menjadi transparan telah terbuka dan terdorong ke atas. Yukata terangkat tinggi hanya sebatas ikat Obi hitam yang mengikat di pinggangnya dan sebagain kain itu menempel di atas punggungnya.

Dengan begitu Yukata itu tidak lagi menyembunyikan kulit di bawahnya.

Kaki jenjang, paha mulus dan pantat Inuyasha yang telanjang itu terlihat jelas di mata Sesshoumaru.

Ya, sepanjang kaki dan pantat _Hanyou_ basah yang menjadi berkilauan ketika diterpa cahaya matahari. Butiran air sungai yang terlempar di udara juga menambah kilauan cahaya disekitarnya.

**BUK**

Sesshoumaru terkena tendangan dan tergelincir jatuh ke dalam sungai.

Inuyasha menurunkan kakinya. Dia cepat-cepat menarik kain Yukata basah yang tersampir ke atas. Dia menariknya sehingga menutupi bagian bawah kakinya kembali. Tapi tetap saja kulitnya menjadi terlihat jelas karena Yukata putihnya telah menjadi transparan karena basah.

Inuyasha sekilas melirik selangkangannya. Sangat buruk! Bagian selangkangannya juga menjadi tercetak di Yukata!

Inuyasha terduduk kembali di dalam sungai.

Ia melihat kepala Sesshoumaru yang keluar dari air.

Seluruh tubuh Sesshoumaru remaja basah. Wajahnya memiliki kilau air. Dan air itu mulai menetes, jatuh dari dagunya dan hilang di arus sungai tenang.

Surai siver panjangnya yang basah menempel lemas di kepalanya, sebagian surai yang berada di dahinya juga menempel di kulitnya. Setetes air terus menetes dari ujung rambutnya.

Mokomoko berbulu putihnya juga menjadi basah dan berat karena menyerap air. Alisnya terpaut, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah pertanda kesal. Dapat dipastikan Sesshoumaru sudah menjadi marah dengan keadaanya sekarang. Tapi dia belum melihat ke arah _Hanyou InuShiro_.

Meskipun Sesshoumaru jelas kesal. Dia tetap terdiam, belum melakukan gerakan dan tetap terduduk di dalam aliran sungai dangkal.

Melihat itu Inuyasha menjadi heran. Dan lagi jika mata Inuyasha tidak salah melihat? Ada semburat merah ringan yang berada di wajah Sesshoumaru?

Inuyasha memicingkan matanya. Warna merah itu sangat samar, tidak terlihat jelas namun memang benar-benar ada di wajah Sesshoumaru remaja.

Tangan Sesshoumaru mengusap wajahnya. Tangannya berhenti dan beristirahat di atas matanya. Seshoumaru menelan salvia dan dapat masakan perasaan malu baru saja menamparnya.

Benar-benar sangat memalukan untuk melihat bagian tubuh pribadi _Hanyou InuShiro_ itu. Dan lagi matanya tetap menatap ke arah itu, sampai tubuhnya berhasil di tendang dan terjauh ke dalam sungai ini.

Itu sangat bodoh, benar-benar bodoh total. Youkai kuat sepertinya menjadi lengah hanya karena melihat pantat-telanjang. Sungguh hormon remaja tidak termaafkan. Sesshoumaru bahkan mulai bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Apakah tanpa diketahuinya, diam-diam dan sangat tersembunyi di dalam dirinya sudah lama memendam frustasi seksual?

Bodoh hormon remaja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Inuyasha mengangkat alisnya. Melihat Sesshoumaru yang terdiam, tampak sedang merenung dan terjebak serius ke dalam pikirannya.

Kemudian Inuyasha menyeringai. Tangannya direnggangkan kemudian dibuka lebar. Tangan bercakarnya bersinar merah. Dan sekali gerakan cepat, Inuyasha berdiri dan berlari menyerang Sesshoumaru.

Air terpecah dan terlempar di udara ketika gerakan baru saja mengusik aliran di dalam sungai tenang.

Cakar yang terbakar dengan sinar merah berhasil mengenai lawannya.

Lengan Sesshoumaru berdarah. Tiga cakaran telah berhasil mengoyak daging di bagian atas lengan kirinya, menyayat otot trisep dan dagingnya. Tapi refleks cepatnya masih dapat menandingi _Hanyou_ yang menyerang.

Sesshoumaru segera mengangkap pergelangan kanan _Hanyou InuShiro_. Dia dengan kekuatan _Youkai_ yang mengagumkan menarik tubuh _Hanyou _dan melemparkannya ke tepi sungai.

Inuyasha terlempar. Tapi tubuhnya berhasil bermanuver di udara, sehingga posisi kakinya dapat kembali ke bawah dan mendarat aman pada kedua kakinya. Meskipun harus meringis karena ada batu solid yang berukuran kecil dan menekan kakinya ketika jatuh keras di atas itu.

Inuyasha mendarat dan berjongkok dalam posisi menyerang lagi. Dia berada di tepi sungai sehingga kini air sungai itu hanya mengenang sebatas pergelangan kakinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesshoumaru menyentuh lengan kirinya yang berdarah dengan satu jarinya. Ibu jarinya dibasahi darahnya sendiri, dan kemudian dia membawa ibu jari berdarahnya itu ke depan bibirnya. Lidahnya keluar dan perlahan menjilat darah yang berada di ibu jarinya.

Sesshoumaru menyeringai. Matanya berkilat berbahaya, marah, namun masih memiliki tepi kesenangan dari tantangan.

'_Ini dia...' _ pikir Inuyasha, menyadari pembalasan Sesshoumaru yang sesungguhnya akan datang.

Suaranya memiliki tepi peringatan. "_Hanyou_ kurang ajar." Sesshoumaru meski masih dalam keadaan basah, dia berdiri bangga dan masih tampak superior. Tangannya yang masih berada dekat di depan wajahnya mulai bersinar hijau, dipenuhi racun yang dapat membakar dan melelehkan kulit lawannya.

Seringainya masih berada di bibirnya. Sesshoumaru mengejek disetiap katanya. "Mana yang kau pilih? Apakah kematian atau memohon pengampunanku sekarang? Karena aku akan mempertimbangkan keinginanmu. Sebagai hadiah, karena keberanian, _Hanyou _lemah yang sangat menginginkan kehidupan, benar?"

Mata Sesshoumaru mengamati setiap perubahan pada wajah _Hanyou InuShiro_.

Sesshoumaru bisa melihat kemarahan yang memenuhi dan membakar terang di dalam sepasang iris warna madu _Hanyou_ itu. Bibir merah cerry terkatup erat, rahang dan tubuhnya yang menegang. Tangan hanyou itu terkepal erat. Telinga putih segitiganya berdiri tegak.

Sesshoumaru dengan sadar juga mulai memperhatikan tubuh _Hanyou_ itu. Dia yang sudah dilingkupi dalam kemarahan telah melupakan rasa malunya. Matanya sekarang dengan leluasa menjelajahi setiap lekukan dan tubuh _Hanyou InuShiro_ yang masih berada dalam posisi berjongkok untuk menyerang.

Rambut perak yang basah telah menempel disekitar wajahnya, membingkai wajahnya yang memiliki sudut feminim, cantik. Bulu mata lentiknya juga membingkai iris mata yang terbakar indah dikemarahan. Dia juga memiliki leher dan tulang selangka yang tampak lezat dan anggun secara bersamaan.

Tubuh luwes yang mengundang. Setiap lekukan di tubuhnya tidak bisa lagi ditutupi, karena Yukata basah itu telah yang menempel erat dengan tubuhnya, bagaikan kulit kedua. Tubuhnya dan kulitnya hampir terlihat jelas, karena Yukata itu menjadi transparan, terlihat mengundang lagi adalah dua titik merah jambu yang menonjol di atas kain dada Yukata. Itu adalah sepasang puting berwana pink, ya warna lezat seperti lidah _Hanyou_ itu dan bagian menggemaskan dari telinga putih segitiga di bagian dalam. Dan masih ada _pink _yang lebih lezat lagi.

Melihat ke bawah.

Kaki _Hanyou_ yang jenjang dan tampak halus menjadi sangat terlihat diantara belahan terbuka Yukata. Menampakan paha dan dan kulit yang terlalu banyak, kain Yukata itu bahkan masih sempat meninggalkan bayangan gelap menggoda yang berada diantara belahan kakinya.

"Jangan merendahkanku," suara Inuyasha mati serius. "Karena aku tidak akan membiarkan mudah. Bajingan sombong sepertimu membunuhku..."

Sesshoumaru remaja kemudian tertawa. Dia tertawa dalam rasa geli dan juga kesenangan.

Inuyasha menggeram kesal. Dia berasumsi tawa itu untuk mengejeknya.

Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu. Sesshoumaru hanya tertawa karena merasa senang dan terhibur dari Hanyou dihadapannya ini.

Sesshoumaru lalu berhenti tertawa. Kemarahan di matanya menghilang dan digantikan dengan rasa senang seperti anak kecil yang baru saja menemukan mainan yang akhirnya menarik minatnya.

'_Jadilah spesial... Hanyou kurang ajar...'_

"Hnn," Sesshoumaru bersenandung tenang. "Tunjukkan seberapa jauh kekuatanmu, _Hanyou_." Kata Sesshoumaru kemudian mengajukan tantangan. "Karena jika kau dapat melakukannya, aku akan melepaskanmu. Tapi jika tidak, kau akan menerima hukumanku."

"Keh, seakan-akan aku!" bentak Inuyasha dalam kemarahan. Dia kemudian tanpa pikir panjang Inuyasha melompat dan menyerang ke arah Sesshoumaru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, agar KuroShiro dapat mengetahui kalian!

Nah? Apa yang menjadi keputusan Sesshoumaru selanjutnya? Lihat nanti kemudian.


End file.
